The Diaz Family
by brewer235
Summary: Marco and Angie share a complicated relationship, and with Star moving in and staying with them it seemed like things were only going to get worse.


**(Hello readers! Here for you is a little oneshot I have had spinning around in my head. Its a little longer than I thought it would be but I'm sure none of you will mind lol. Anyway as always feel free to leave a review or PM letting me know what you thing and ENJOY!)**

It was a bright Sunday morning in the Diaz house as Angie happily hummed as she cooked. The room was quiet, all but the sound of her cooking pancakes with a smile on her face. As she flipped a pancake into the air, the silence was broken by the sounds of her moan as she felt a cock push deep into her from behind.

"Mmmm someone's still full of energy huh?" She playfully said as she caught the pancake before sliding it onto a plate. "Br..Breakfast is almost done." She moaned as hands moved up under her apron to her large breast giving it a squeeze. Angie giggled "Well I guess it's my fault for cooking with only my apron on. Well go ahead and give it to me, I don't want our breakfast to get cold." At her command, he grabbed her hips thrusting faster and harder as she braced herself against the counter. After a few minutes, she moaned as he shoved his cock balls deep into her before depositing his load.

Angie reached back nuzzling into him before turning around to pull him into a deep kiss "Great as always sweetie, now come on Marco its time for breakfast."

Marco smiled as he gave her a peck on the cheek "Ok mom I'll help set the table if you want to go sit down." She nodded walking over to the table as Marco set their plates.

Angie and Marco shared a..diffrent relationship than most family, ever since the passing of Marcos father two years ago. Angie and Marco were not struggling, the life insurance that Marco's father had was enough for them both to live happy and comfortable for the rest of their lives since being mauled by a bear was covered. After his passing though Angie had fallen deep into depression, quitting her job and staying home until she barely ever even left the bed. It was then that Marco stepped up, cooking, cleaning and supporting his mother any way he could, he even took up a part-time job to help with money a bit despite her protest. In time she slowly started to come back out of her shell with Marco's help, and naturally grow closer and closer as he took his father's place. What began as just a small kiss here and there grew too much more, with both Angie's sexual needs and Marco's teenage libido it was only inevitable that they would become sexually involved. At first, Angie felt ashamed of herself, not just for what she had done but because a part of her loved it. Marco touched her heart though as he assured her that he was alright with their relationship, after all, he loved his mother and would do anything for her to be happy. Not only that but there was no denying how sexy and attractive she was and logically it was a win-win for them both.

Now Angie and Marco would spend their free time enjoying the company of each other, the outside world oblivious to their real relationship. Most nights after school Marco would come home and finish his homework before relaxing with his mother watching movies or just cuddling. Marco still most nights slept in his room despite him offering to share Angie's, but she thought it would be more healthy for him to keep some independence of his own, though most weekends he would share her bed, some days not even leaving it as they spent the day making love. Things for them had seemed to reach a steady point until one day when a foreign exchange student was chosen to live with them from Mewni. Star was a beacon of light everywhere she went bringing energy and joy to everybody she could. The Diaz house was no different, as Angie welcomed her with open arms. Though as the months went by Angie had started to notice how close Star and Marco began to become, spending their free time hanging out and going on all sorts of whacky adventures. She and Marco tried their best to keep their "Activities" secret from Star, but it was a significant change not spending as much time with her son. A part of her knew it wouldn't last forever though and wanted Marco to have a healthy life of his own, after all, he had done for her he deserved that much.

Tonight was one of Angie and Marco's nights as they both waited for Star to go to bed before Marco would sneak into her room. Marco peeked out making sure to be as quiet as he could as he tiptoed past Star's room. He reached his mom's bedroom opening the door and quickly slipping in. Inside was Angie waiting with a smile as she laid on her side in her sexy undies waiting for her lover.

"Mmmm there you are...I've been waiting for you sexy.." She cooed as Marco blushed at how beautiful she looked as she sat at the edge of the bed, spreading her legs and inviting him to her. Marco happily fell into her embrace as she pulled him into a deep kiss as Marco's hands caressed her plump sides.

"Mmmm seems like somebody's been wanting this." She moaned into his ear feeling his hard-on through his boxers. They both climbed back on the bed as they tossed aside what little clothes they had on. They kissed as they savored the feeling of their hot bodies together as Angie stroked Marco's thick cock, Marco, in turn, massaged and fondled her marshmallow breasts as she moaned into his mouth. Marco kissed down her body giving her nipples a soft nip before kissing and moving down between her legs as she gently ran her hands through her son's hair.

"Oh yes Marco, give momma some loving." She moaned as he delved his tongue into her caressing her inner walls as she moaned and played with her breasts. "Oh god, Marco it so good." she gently tugged is hair, and before long her legs squeezed around his head as she climaxed, biting her finger to hold back her moan as her son happily drank up her nectar.

After he finished cleaning her up his lip moved back to hers as she wrapped her arms around him feeling his cock slide against her folds as she reached down positioning his tip before letting him shove his thick cock deep into her. Angie tightly wrapped herself around her son as she reached another climax. In truth, she was just as sexually pent us as Marco was since they had to limit their quality time together so Star would not find out. After giving her a moment Marco started to pull back before giving another thrust into his mother's tight folds. His pace started slow, but soon he didn't hold back as he slammed himself into his mom, his hands gripping her soft hips as their tongues fought for dominance. Soon Marco could feel his limit reach as he slammed his cock into his mother pumping his hot seed into her waiting womb.

There was only a moment for rest though as they both we are nowhere near done as it was Angie's turn as she flipped Marco onto his back, straddling his hips as she ground herself against his stiff cock "Mmmm my turn to ride the bull." She teased making Marco blush before she slowly slid herself down his cock savoring every inch of his cock.

Soon she couldn't hold back as she rode him like a pro, bouncing herself up and down on his member as Marco grabbed her plump ass "M..Mom I'm gonna cum again." Marco moaned as she bends down to capture his lips with hers as she slid down his cock one last time before he pumped another load into her.

Minutes turned to hours as they continued their lovemaking session breaking only for Angie to clean up and suck Marco's cock. Now he had his mom on her hands and knees as he slammed himself into her from behind, giving her ass a smack occasionally. "Oh fuck yes Marco give me all your loving!" Angie moaned as he moved harder and faster.

"I...I'm almost there mom." Marco moaned bending down as his pace turned wild, desperate to fill his mother with his cum. With one final thrust, they both began to cry out before they noticed too there horror a shocked Star standing in the doorway, her jaw nearly on the floor as Marco could stop his climax as he filled his mother's womb. A heavy, awkward silence filled the room before star slowly closed the door before dashing back to her room. Angie and Marco were left shocked by what had happened, not only did Star now know about their relationship but she walked in on them doing it as well.

After hastily cleaning up Marco was now in a panic as he paced his mother's room "Oh man this is terrible! What if she tells everybody!? What if she hates us both!? Oh god!" Angie cut off Marco pulling him into a hug "Marco sweetie it will be ok, go to your room and get some sleep and I will talk with her tomorrow." Marco let out a long sigh before nodded and went off to his room to sleep.

The next morning was awkward to say the least, as Star wouldn't even give Marco eye contact as they passed by in the bathroom. Angie had walked in to see Marco in tears as he sat on his bed. Angie sat next to him giving him a hug "Its ok Marco, I will go talk to her right now." She said giving him a smile before taking a deep breath and heading to Stars room. "Star...sweetie may I please come in?" She could hear what she hoped was a yes as she opened the door slipping in quietly, seeing Star sitting on the edge of her bed. Angie walked up and sat beside her as they sat awkwardly before Angie finally broke the silence "Star..listen..about Marco."

Star suddenly burst out still shocked "You two were having sex!?" Angie's face was dark red with embarrassment as she cleared her throat. "Y...Yes..I am not going to lie about what you saw..and I am sure you think we are both disgusting people for what we were doing but..please listen to me."

Star sat back down giving Angie her attention as she began to tell Star the tale of their relationship. "After Marco's father passed..things were hard for me Star...and Marco knew that I had lost a part of myself with his passing. Marco stepped in to help out anywhere he could around the house and well.."

Angie rubbed her arm embarrassed before Star spoke up "But Mrs. Diaz that's your son! Don't you think what you were doing was wrong!?" Angie was nearly in tears as she nodded "Star...your right for feeling the way you do..but Marco helped me from a dark place.." Angie softly lifted the sleeves of her shirt as Star looked in shock at the scars of her depression.

"I..I know it's not an excuse but...Marco helped me get my will to live back, in a way...he saved me from myself." She lowered her sleeves before wiping her eyes "Star...I want Marco to have a normal life..and I know this had to end at some point." Angie took Stars hands into hers "Star...I know you and Marco are close, please don't hold any of this against him. He is such a loving person, and I don't want to ruin what you and he have.."

Star looked away with a blush on her face "Marco doesn't see me as more than a friend Mrs. Diaz.." Angie smiled pulling Star's gaze back to hers "That's not true sweetie, Marco talks so much about you. Even when we are together, he tells me all the time about your misadventures. If there is one thing I know for certainty about Marco is that he is head over heals for you, sweetie."

Star's face was red, and she looked away " I'm no Jackie...or even you.." Angie was a bit confused by what Star meant before it hit her and she smiled "Oh Star.." She smiled sliding her hand down Star's waist "I think you don't give yourself enough credit. I believe you look beautiful just as you are."

Star's face was red as she sighed "Yeah right...I barely have my Mewburty wings.." Angie smiled gently pushing Star back onto her bed as she captured Stars lips with hers leaving her shocked as Angie's tongue teased hers before she pulled back. "MRS. DIAZ!? What are you doing!?" She giggled "What? I said you looked beautiful sweetie, and besides what better way to make up for what you lack than with experience? Besides I can teach you just what Marco loves.." She lifted Stars dress exposing her bare skin to the air as she kissed down to her soft breasts.

" Diaz we..we shouldn't do this.." She was cut off by Angie's finger as she smiled "Shhhh its alright Star, I know what I am doing so just follow my lead." She lifted off Stars dress as she tossed her sweater aside pulling Star into her embrace as she kissed up and down her neck before sliding her fingers into her panties.

"Have you been thinking about Marco?" Angie cooed teasingly into Stars ear as she pulled her soaked fingers from her panties. Star was both ashamed and embarrassed before Angie pulled her into a soft kiss "Star..its alright, I will take care of you. Marco can be..a lot to handle, so just relax I know what I am doing." Angie kissed her neck forcing a moan from Stars mouth as she slid her fingers into Stars folds and before long Star arched her back as she climaxed.

Angie made sure to give Star's jewel a squeeze to intensify her orgasm as she giggled. Star laid in her arms panting heavily from what was the most intense orgasm she had experienced. The moment, however, was short-lived as Marco bust in "Is everything ok!?" Star's face turned dark red as she rolled over to hide from Marco. "Marco! Get out!" Angie laughed "Marco shut the door and come here, and lose the clothes." Star gave Angie a confused and unsure look as she gave her a reassuring smile. Marco climbed onto the bed as Angie moved to reveal Star.

"Star, I would say Marco thinks you look perfect the way you are." She motioned at Marco's obvious erection as Star blushed with both curiosity and embarrassment. "It's alright Star if you want to get a closer look." Star gulped hard before moving to Marco who also was quite embarrassed about the situation as she gently took his member in his hand. "A...Are they always this big..?" Star muttered as Angie giggled "Well Marco is quite a bit more endowed than others." Star gave his cock a few pumps forcing a moan from Marco as he trembled slightly at her touch.

Angie laid beside Star as she gave her cheek a kiss "You know it feels even better when you kiss it." She took the lead taking Marco's cock from her as she kissed up and down the length of his member before giving it back to Star. Star took his tip giving it a soft peck as Marco moaned encouraging her to be bolder as she started to kiss more and more up and down his length before Star slowly took his tip into her mouth. "That's it Star, just like that." Angie cooed into her ear as Star started to take more and more of his cock into her mouth than throat as Angie moved to caress and suckle Marco's "Boys." Soon it all proved too much for Marco as he moaned softly bucking his hips as Stars was shocked by the burst of his seed into her mouth. Angie kept Star on Marco's tips as she pumped his shaft milking Marco's cock as Star swallowed down his load.

After Marco had finished, Star took his length into her mouth before pulling off and taking the last of his seed. Marco sat there panting as Angie took Stars lips savoring the taste of Marco's seed and Star's saliva before pulling her onto her back spreading her legs. "Now that you have serviced Marco it's time for him to return the favor." Stars face was stunned as Marco lifted up and off her panties tossing them aside before moving to her folds. Star tried to stop him but was cut off by Angie pulling her to her lips as her hands caressed and massaged Star's breasts. Star's moans filled Angie's mouth as her senses were overwhelmed by both of them, Marcos tongue curiously exploring her folds to find all her sweet spots as Angie teased at her soft, sensitive breasts. It proved too much for Star as her legs tightly gripped around Marco's head as he arched her back moaning and muttering into Angie's mouth as her eyes nearly rolled into her head. Star pulled back from Angie's lips with a loud gasp as she panted as Angie nuzzled into her neck. Marco adorably crawled up to Star looking embarrassed as his gaze met her's. Angie couldn't help but grin as Star and Marco shared an adorable kiss before nuzzling into each other.

Angie sat back letting them both enjoy their moments as Star and Marco kissed deeply before their hands began to explore each other's bodies, Marco's hands caressing down Stars sides as she moaned softly into his mouth. "M..Marco...I..know I'm not..endowed.." Marco blushed softly smiling as he kissed Stars neck "Your so beautiful Star..just the way you are..but is this..ok? I mean I didn't expect..well you know..all this and.." He was cut off by Stars lips as she wrapped her arms around him "It's all right Marco..I..I love you." Angie nearly squealed with delight at how adorable they both were as their kisses deepened, Stars hands moving to gently stroke Marco's cock as he moaned into her mouth.

Marco lined up his cock with her waiting fold as his gaze met hers "I..Is it alright?" Star nodded giving him a kiss as Marco slowly pressed himself into her, pushing past her seal as she let out a soft gasp tightly gripping his hair. Marco waited as Star's body adjusted to him before slowly moving again. Star's grip slowly letting up as her soft gasps turned to moans as her pain was washed away by pleasure. Soon they both had a steady pace as Marco kissed along her neck and breasts, Star's hands giving his hair an affirming tug when he would find a sensitive spot on her skin. Soon Star couldn't hold back her limit as her walls tightened around his cock and her back arched as Marco nipped down on her neck.

Marco gently held her as she drifted down from the high of her orgasm, kissing at Marco's neck as he nuzzled into her hair. " fair." She panted as he kissed her head "You didn't finish too.." Marco chuckled " I have quite a bit of stamina.." Star smiled pulling him into a kiss "Well I'll just have to practice more then."

Off to the side, Angie's feeling of joy turned to lust watching Marco and Star as her fingers found their way into her dripping honey pot as her other hand caressed and kneaded her breast. A little part of her was sad to see her letting go of Marco, but deep down she knew it was for the better. She was soon shocked however as Star and Marco crawled their way up to her gently taking in one of her breasts each as they suckled and kissed along her body. " !?" She said with a bit of confusion as Star blushed "It's not fair that you have to sit out. After all, this was all thanks to you." Angie blushed before letting out a moan as Star moved from her breasts to between Angie's legs as Marco moved his member to her head where she happily took his length into her mouth.

Star curiously explored her folds as she licked and gently kissed at her jewel before sliding her tongue deep into her, while Angie's tongue wrapped around Marco's cock. Marco's hands ran into Angie's soft fluffy hair as he softly fucked her mouth, her moans only heightening his pleasure with every thrust. Soon both Angie and Marco were at their limit as both moaned, Marco, shoving his cock into her throat as she gulped down his cum. The rest of their day slipped by as the three of them spent it in the throws of Star's bed, eventually making their way into Mrs. Diaz's master bed before finally exhausting themselves. Star and Marco slept happily nuzzled into both her soft plump breasts as she wrapped her arms around both of them, pulling the covers over the three of them.

The next morning Angie hummed happily in the kitchen as she prepared breakfast. The room quiet all but the sound of her cooking, as she flipped a pancake into the air. The silence was broken however by the sounds of her moans as Star sat on her knees behind her, her mouth enveloping Angie's pussy as she devoured her. "Mmmm still full of energy huh? Alright, but let's make this quick ok? You both have school soon." She set their food on their plates before turning around sitting up on the counter as Star bent down to her folds, behind her Marco slid his cock into Stars dripping folds before pounding away at her womb. Soon they all reached their limit as Star swallowed down Angie's juices and was filled with Marco's. After cleaning up, they all sat down at the table and enjoyed a delicious breakfast before Star and Marco grabbed their bags for school. "Have a good day you two," Angie said with a smiled giving them both a deep kiss before sending them off with a smile. She was happy that seeing Marco with someone like Star, though in truth she was also glad that there was room for all of them in Marco's life.


End file.
